1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front vehicle body structure of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
A front body vehicle of a vehicle includes a front end module which is disposed at a front side of an engine room in a longitudinal direction of the vehicle and to which a cooling module, head lamps, and the like are mounted, and a left side member and a right side member disposed at both left and right sides of the front end module along a traverse direction of the vehicle while extending in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, respectively.
Left and right portions of a bumper beam extending in the traverse direction of the vehicle are mounted to front tip ends of the left side member and the right side member in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle through crash boxes.
The bumper beam is formed to be longer than an interval between the left side member and the right side member, and when the left and right portions of the bumper beam are mounted to the left side member and the right side member, the bumper beam has a left outer portion and a right outer portion protruding toward an outer side of the left side member and the right side member in the traverse direction of the vehicle.
A part of the front end module and a fender apron member are positioned while being spaced apart from both side outer portions at rear sides of the left outer portion and the right outer portion of the bumper beam in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle.
In the aforementioned front vehicle structure in the related art, when a vicinity of the left outer portion of the bumper beam or a vicinity of the right outer portion of the bumper beam is crashed into an object or another vehicle (hereinafter, referred to as a crashed object), crash energy is not effectively distributed to other portions of the vehicle body.
That is, when the left side member or the right side member is front offset crashed by 25% into the crashed object (hereinafter, referred to as a small offset crash), the left side member or the right side member is bent toward the engine room by the crashed object, and the fender apron member is crashed into the crashed object, so that the crash energy is not effectively distributed to other portions of the vehicle body.
Accordingly, it is necessary to enhance structural strength of the front vehicle body portion positioned at a rear side of the left outer portion and the right outer portion of the bumper beam.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.